The invention relates generally to patient moving methods and systems and more particularly to an improved patient transfer mat which is easy to utilize and can be readily folded to store compactly.
Any number of methods and systems have been utilized to shift or more a patient who is unable to move himself. The patient can be partially lifted, slid or rolled onto a stretcher or bed by several attendants. The patient is again moved onto an operating, examining or x-ray table and then the process is repeated to place the patient back into the patient's bed. Each of these moves has the potential to aggravate the patient's injuries or even to cause new injuries.
Numerous types of systems have been utilized to assist in shifting of patients while attempting to minimize risk of injury and to facilitate ease of movement. These systems have included boards and other types of stretcher type units, which have been relatively inflexible or flexible, such as made from sheets, canvas or blankets. One system includes a plastic slab or plank placed longitudinally under the patient. Each of these systems has attempted to provide for ease in placing the patient onto the system. The plastic slab, for example, is about 508 mm by 1016 mm or larger and is made to be longitudinally slid under the patient. The slab is of a size such that the patient is substantially totally supported on the slab and can be moved for lifted on the slab by utilizing hand holds or openings in the edge of the slab. Such a slab is inconvenient to store, because of its size and it does not include any means for securing the patient on the slab.
The improved patient transfer mat provides certain desirable advantages not obtained when the transfer mat invention of Ser. No. 830,261. These advantages derive from an improved flexible hinge means between the panels of the transfer mat. Also, at least one surface of each panel of the mat is striated or textured so that accumulation of static electrical charge on that surface is prevented by reason of friction contact with textile material of a bed sheet or clothing of the patient as the mat is slid under a patient. The improved mat also is structured for convenient and economical injection molding thereof.